


New Target

by A_Human_Potato



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Denial, Kagami is tired of waiting, Multi, New Target, freinds - Freeform, jelousy, ladybug is a good freind
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24100030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Human_Potato/pseuds/A_Human_Potato
Summary: Kagami has been waiting for Adrien. She is tired of waiting, so after a discussion with Ladybug, Kagami realized she needed to change targets. A certain blond boy very similar to her old target pops in her head. The cat ears and black leather suit, is now in her mind and not going away. Ladybug is not jealous, NO WAY. Shes just...sleepy and stressed. There is no way Chats anything more than a friend.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi
Comments: 16
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first FanFic! I only Support LadyNoir! Sorry any other ship fans.  
> Buggy=Ladybug  
> LuckBug=Ladybug  
> Buglady=Ladybug  
> Bug Girl=Ladybug  
> Kitty=Chat Noir  
> The Feline=Chat Noir  
> (Will update 5/10/20)

The sun was going down, only a bit of light shined down on Paris's streets. The shadows only grew by the second. Dark allies seemed more dangerous then in the day. But Kagami wasn't scared, her mind was focused on a problem. She was a stubborn girl, always working for what she wants and never backing down. She needed to win, to succeed like how her mother always taught her.

Recently, Kagami's friends helped her realize that life wasn't all about winning. The friends she meant, were of course Adrien and Marinette. Kagami wouldn't have minded befriending some of Adrien and Marinette's classmates. All she has ever wanted were friends. Maybe, Adrien and Kagami were meant to be only friends. Her mind has been working restlessly trying to figure it out. Maybe... its time to find a new target.

Earlier that day Adrien and Kagami were hanging out, he had a distant look. Like he wasn't really there. He apologized several times because... well he is Adrien. He said he was just tired but Kagami new better. He was thinking of... the girl he couldn't get over. That stung, it hurt Kagami but she knew it was his decision. He really loved whomever the girl might be and Kagami had to respect that.

Kagami sighed, she was about to turn back and head home where she knew her mother was. Her mother would be quite furious at Kagami. But she just had to get out and clear her head even without permission. She slowly spun on her heel heading home when she heard laughter up on a rooftop not far from her.

POTATO.POTATO.POTATO.POTATO.POTATO.POTATO!

Ladybug had to escape her problems she she went out. Who knew Chat Noir would do the same. To clear her head she agreed to a game of tag as they chased each other across rooftops. Smiles bright and laughter loud, thoughts of Adrien and Luka subsided at the moment. Thoughts of Fu gone and the Miraculous box hidden carefully in her room.

The two heros decided to take a break on a rooftop just to hang out and chat. They were only sitting for a few moments when she realized she felt eyes on her. Ladybug looked down to see Kagami staring up at them almost longingly. The bug themed protector knew Kagami had little amount of friends. Even though she was one of those few, she still felt guilty. Buggy poked Chat's arm and pointed to the dark haired teenager, he nodded and they both jumped down next to Kagami.

"Hi! What are you doing out this late?" Ladybug asked with genuine care. 

"Its dangerous to be out this late, miss. You may not need it, but we are excellent protection." Chat Noir said with a wink, he was smirking. Ladybug only rolled her eyes.

"The Cat is actually right for once." She paused when Chat shouted 'Hey!'. But continued on like nothing happened. "The streets are dangerous at night. Do you need us to transport you home." Ladybug knew Kagami was very independent but the short haired teen actually looked like she was thinking about it.

"What do you say? A kittyback ride for the young lady." Chat said in a extravagant manner speaking in a fake italian accent. 

"I,m pretty sure we are the same age." Kagami said crossing her arms with her eyebrow raised. But the catboy just waved it off.

"We're young aren't we, and your a lady I presume." He put his hand on his hips and smirked. 

"The point is," Buggy glared at her feline partner. "Would you like us to take you home?" She finished off kindly. Kagami looked doubtful. 

"Or would you like some company?" Chat asked suddenly gesturing to himself and the red spotted girl. Kagami seemed to perk up at the question which made Ladybug smile. 

"I wouldn't mind some company." Kagami answered with little to no emotion. Chat straightened excitedly.

"Great!" He yelled before drawing Kagami close and using his pole to lift the two onto a building, Buggy close behind. Chat sat down gesturing the young fencer to do the same. Ladybug just raised an eyebrow with a hand on her hip. Something squirmed inside her but she ignored it. 

"Come on, Bug! Come sit with us." Kitty said with a grin. Buggy rolled her eyes before getting in a lounging position next to her two friends. 

"When do you need to leave?" Ladybug asked. Kagami shrugged. 

"I snuck out so anytime. I think in an hour or so." Answered the female. Chat whistled softly and tsked in a fake scolding sort of way.

"You snuck out? Is someone a rebel now?" He asked in a teasing tone. Kagami rolled her eyes but suddenly looked down in deep thought.

"I probably won't do this again. I only came out to clear my head." Kagami gave no more than that. Ladybug nodded, she understood perfectly.

"So... we all came out to think?" Chat said slowly. "Than we must be destined to be friends!" He said while grinning at the two girls. Kagami only slightly smiled, Buggy gave a soft chuckle. 

"Ya, whatever. You probably pick up mangy cats off the street and call them your friends." Ladybug said, smirking at the fake offended Chat. 

"How dare you! Mittens is purrfect company." Buggy rolled her eyes at the lame joke but a smile plastered to her face. "But seriously I bet your friends with whoever you meet." He nudged the Bugs shoulder. "Shes a goody two shoes so she must have lots." He whispered to Kagami as she lightly giggled. Ladybug glared at her trusted partner.

"Well... I,m not friends with a couple of people in my class. I think they either hate me or just plain despise me." Ladybug said, thinking of Lila and Chloe.

"Why?" Kagami asked innocently. Ladybug squinted her eyes in thought. 

"Because I don't just stand idly by and let them bully people. Or cheat, or get whatever they want by pulling a few strings." Answered Buggy.

"Told you. Goody two shoes over here." He pointed to Ladybug. Another glare was sent his way.

"Oh, ya! Mr. Hotshot, how many friends do you have." She put her hands on her hips and waited for his answer. He started counting on his fingers.

"One, two, three, plus Ladybug and now Kagami. FIve! A whole five people." He said proudly. Ladybug looked at him confused.

"Only five?" She asked. "Three not counting me, or Kagami?" BugLady asked. He nodded.

"Well there's some people in my class that are nicer to me than others. There is this other girl who was my friend but we're not any more." He looked down in thought, his face contorted in a way of sadness and some regret. Ladybug looked at him in sympathy while Kagami stared wide eye at the Cat. Chat Noir noticed their looks and quickly added. "I love having the friends I got! Five is way better than what I had at the beginning of the year."

"How many did you have?" Kagami asked, she gave him a curious look.

"Only one. I was homeschooled most of my life until this year that is." he shrugged like it was no big deal. "Anyway, what about you? How many friends do you have." He tilted his head like a curious kitten.

"Um.. Two. Adrien and Marinette." She answered looking slightly embarrassed.

"Na-ah! Add me, and Mrs. LuckBug over here. That's two more and 2+2 is..." He acted like he was in deep concentration while counting on his fingers. "Is Four!" he yelled like it was a great accomplishment. Kagami giggled, actually full on giggled. Ladybug only saw that maybe once around Adrien.

"Thanks." Kagami said smiling. 

"No problem, its true isn't it. And...Oh! How can I forget Plagg! Kwamis are amazing friends, even if mine is a glutton." He added bitterly that made both Buggy and Kagami laugh. The Chat looked down at his open baton. "Oh, sorry ladies. But this Cat had to scat. My dad will probably skin me alive if I,m not home soon. Not that he knows I,m out, but if he finds out I,m as good as dog food! Bye Kagami, bye LB." He then took off after giving them each a grin.

"He's a goofball." Ladybug said shaking her head with a fond smile.

"Are you two dating?" Kagami asked suddenly, her expression blank except some curiosity. 

"What! No! We are just friends, he just likes to act like we are more than that sometimes." She rolled her eyes at the reminder of all her Kitties antics.

"Actually I was asking because of some of your behavior." Kagami said. Ladybug looked at her, wondering what she could mean. 

"No, no. We are not dating. Far from that actually, I already...have a boyfriend." Buggy admitted thinking of Luka who was technically her boyfriend. Kagami nodded. "Why do you ask?" Ladybug asked trying to sound casual. 

"He's... interesting." Kagami answered rubbing her chin. That was not what LuckBug was expecting. She thought Kagami was going to say she heard a rumor, or something they said suggested they were more than friends.

"Wha..What do you mean by that?" Ladybug asked trying to sound casual, but her voice was a bit squeakier than usual.

"Ladybug? Can I tell you something that has been on my mind lately." Ladybug nodded, knowing her friend needed help. "There's... this boy named Adrien Agreste who I like. But when I tried to kiss him he freaked out on me! Said he wasn't ready, that he thought it would feel different. he said he needed more time, so I waited. I just don't think that I can wait anymore. Maybe its time to...move on. Find a new target. " A tear fell on Kagami's cheek, and Buggy's heart broke. She grabbed her fencer friend in a tight hug which clearly surprised Kagami.

"I know its hard getting over a crush. I had a crush on a boy for almost a year, but he never thought of me romantically. So I moved on, I still have feelings for him but I know its never going to happen. I think that you should find someone that is kind, and makes you laugh like I did. Someone who gives you a chance and is there for you. You deserve a boy who doesn't make you wait and have to go through so much. You can still be friends with Agrest but maybe not romantically. I,m not saying you should, its up to you. But maybe the way to be happy is to find a new target." Ladybug finished with a slight encouraging smile on her face. The advice she gave to her friend was meant to help Kagami, not Ladybug and any feelings she might have for Adrien. Kagami nodded and suddenly changed to deep thought.

"Maybe I already found a new target." She said slowly still looking at the ground. Ladybug tilted her head, happy that her friend already found someone new. Maybe Kagami was more social than Buggy presumed.

"Oh? Who might that be.?" Ladybug asked, trying to lighten the mood. Kagami smiled, and answered. 

"What did you call him again? Oh yes, a goofball." And that was how Ladybugs heart suddenly stopped beating and how her breath got caught in her throat.


	2. New Problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagami still gives Adrien a chance to finally answer her feelings but has an eye open for a Kitty Cat. Ladybugs feelings of the situation are confusing and hard core denial comes from the spotted hero. Chat is very confused at the attention he gets from his fencer friend as his super hero self.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might be able to tackle this story a different way, but I decided this might be best. Comment if you have any ideas, I,ll except them gladly. (LadyNoir forever)!  
> Mari= Marinette,  
> (will update later today (5/10/20) or tommorow)

Ladybug landed on her balcony, and quickly looked around for watching eyes before saying the detransformation words. Ten minutes before, Ladybug had dropped Kagami off in her room so she wouldn't get caught by her Mom. Buggy then went straight to her bakerie. 

Tikki flew out of Mari's earrings as the human girl jumped through her hatch and into her room. Posters of Adrien has been taken down and replaced with pictures of her friends. Her bed was still pink with pillows lining the back. Marinette's face was soon planted into one of the pillows as her thoughts whirled in her brain. She knew she should talk to Tikki but she knew as soon as she opened her mouth she would start rambling and maybe wake her parents. Mari moaned, stress must really be getting to her. 

Kagami looked very confused earlier when Ladybug was unresponsive, Buggy just blamed it on shock because she didn't think Chat Noir was Kagami's type. But even after the surprise wore off, her chest still felt tight with strange emotions. Probably just from stress or maybe she's just tired, but whatever the reason she didn't like it.

"What's wrong, Marinette?" The little ladybug asked, she sounded worried. Marinette lifted her head and allowed herself to breath. 

"Its confusing. I,m...I,m happy for Kagami. But I feel sorry for her as well, I know what its like waiting for a crush." The teenage girl answered. 

"So... you're drowning yourself in that pillow because you feel bad for Kagami? But also feel happy for her?" Tikki asked with a innocent curiosity. Marinette groaned, and sunk her face back into the cushion.

"I don't know. I was so sure Adrien and Kagami were a thing. He even told me he loved her in the car. So why is Kagami saying he doesn't like her like that?" She mumbled into her blankets.

"Adrien never said Kagami was the one he loved. Maybe he was talking about someone else." Tikki's wisdom didn't convince the stubborn teenager. 

"It was so obvious he was talking about Kagami, who else would he being talking about, Tik?" The mystery was killing her. Tikki rubbed her little kwami chin.

"Maybe someone from his work? Does he model with other teenagers?" Marinette turned to look at the kwami.

"Maybe... but even so. Adrien and Kagami seemed so happy together! So why is Kagami making goo-goo eyes at Chat?" The last part wasn't meant to slip out of her mouth, she knew it was an mistake as soon as she saw the smirk on the flying ladybug.

"Ohhhh." Tikki started out slow. "So thats why your so upset." The smug tone in her voice didn't go unnoticed. 

"Wha what! No, no, no, no, no. I was just merely stating a fact! This has nothing to do with Chat!" Tikki didn't look convinced. "I only like Chat as a friend! He's just my partner. No! I mean teammate! He's just my teammate! Nothing more, nothing less." Marinette crossed her arms and turned her head while closing her eyes stubbornly. Mari opened one eye to see the kwami had an eyebrow raised. The smirk was still plastered to her face. 

"Is that why your words are a jumbled mess." Marinette stayed silent with her arms still crossed. Tikki sighed. "Come on. You were just moaning into your pillow, like you usually do when you think life is being unfair."

"I don't always moan into my pillows! I just... like sleeping on my belly." The teens words made Tikki's eyebrow raise again. 

"A-huh. Yeah, keep telling yourself that. You should go to bed, its late." Marinette sighed before changing into pjs and slipping into bed as Tikki turned off the light.

"Good night, Tik." The teenager whispered. 

"Good night, Marinette. But are you sure you don't want to sleep with your cat pillow tonight?" 

"Tikki!" The kwami giggled before snuggling on her chosens bed.

POTATO. POTATO. POTATO. POTATO. POTATO. POTATO. POTATO!

Kagami was very confused. She still had feelings for Adrien and would probably jump at the chance of dating him but a certain blond boy with cat ears caught her attention. She wasn't planning on finding a new target so soon. Kagami thought maybe after a couple weeks. But the Kitty cat caught her eye, he was different from what she remembered. A goofball? As always. But he seemed more sentimental than before. Maybe because they weren't in battle or maybe because she wasn't Ryuuko. Who knows.

Kagami and Chat shared some similarities. He was homeschooled like her, and had only a few friends. Also from his fighting style it was obvious he was a fencer. Apparently he also had strict parents from what he said about getting skinned alive by his dad. What was even weirder was the fact that he made her laugh even though she tried to keep her composer around the superheros. 

Not to mention he and Ladybug weren't dating. Maybe he was dating someone else? But on the day of Loveater he was flirting with Ladybug and that wasn't that long ago. The cat was confusing, he seemed so social but only had 5 friends? This made her curious, maybe he was shy in his civilian form.

"Hmm." Kagami rubbed her chin and stared down at her phone. She now had two contacts, her mother and Marinette. She still needed Adriens but that didn't matter, she only wanted to talk to Marinette. She needed advice. But the girl was probably asleep, but maybe she was staying up late. Didn't she say she was always late to school? Kagami made a compromised. So she texted,

10:44 pm  
Me: Hello Marinette. I wanted to know if you would join me for some juice tomorrow morning?

10:46 pm  
Mari: Ofcourse! See yu ther! What time

10:46 pm  
Me: 11:00 am

10:47 pm  
Mari:Ok, see u then! (;

Kagami nodded at the response before powering down her phone, turning off the lights and laying down on her bed.

POTATO. POTATO. POTATO. POTATO. POTATO!

Marinette tried hard not to freak out when she got the text the night before. Of course she agreed but that didn't mean she wasn't stressed. Mari was only a couple of minutes from the juice supplier.

"Its ok, Marinette! Its only Kagami, she probably just wants to hang out." Tikki said within her purse.

"But what if she found out my identity! What if she tells everyone! Wait... Kagami wouldn't do that. But still! I'm probably the worst guardian ever!" The girl hung her head in shame.

"Calm down. She probably just wants some juice with her friend. Look on the bright side! You can ask her about Adrien to see if she just accidentally misunderstood him. You can get to the bottom of it and finally stop worrying over Kagami and Chat." Tikki encouraging words came to Marinette's ears.

"Thanks Ti... Wait! What! I'm not worrying over her and Chat!"

"Huh-hmm. Sure." Tikki didn't say anything else and before Marinette knew it, they arrived at the place she was meeting Kagami. Her fencer friend was sitting at a table. 

"Hey, Kagami!" The short hair girl looked up, her face broke out in a smile. 

"Hello, Marinette." Kagami said politely. 

"So, why did you ask me to come here."

"I need advice. Here, come sit." Kagami pointed to a close by chair. Mari nodded as she pulled it closer, the chair creaked as she sat.

"What kind of advice?"

"Well you see. I already got some advice from a... friend." Kagami smiled at the word. "You see I'm having problems with Adrien." Marinette set a comforting hand on Kagami's shoulder, the girl smiled. "This friend helped me realize that there is... this other boy who I'm curious about. I think she was trying to help me realize... this boy is someone I might be interested in. She is obviously a good friend and thought we would be a good couple. So I should thank her for that the time I see her." Kagami paused trying to piece together more words. But that was fine for Marinette. She had completely froze, and realization crashed down on her. She basically handed over her kitty to the dragon! (AN: Thank you BFG for your comment that gave the idea for this line) So it would be her fault if Chat breaks Kagami's heart, or it would be her fault if they get together. Some part of Marinette's twisted mind thought those two possibilities were equally bad. Finally Mari broke out of the spell.

"What's wrong with you and Adrien? I thought you guys got along together, perfectly." She said, trying to sound casual. Kagami sighed. 

"That's what I thought. So I made my move, but he wasn't ready. So I have been waiting, but still no progress so I'm just starting to think that maybe I should change targets. That's what I need advice for. I'm not sure what I should do." Marinette knew this was a bad idea. She kept telling herself that she didn't want Kagami and Chat to date because it would be dangerous. But she had to help her friend.

"How about we make a list of pros and cons for each...um target. Yeah?" Kagami nodded. Marinette pulled a napkin closer and scotted next to Kagami. "Do you have a pen?"

"Yes, one moment." Kagami reached her hand into her own bag and quickly pulled out an elegant pen. She handed it over to Marinette.

"Thanks. So let's start with Adrien, what do you like about him?" Kagami taped her chin in thought. 

"He's sweet, he is a great friend and gave me a chance. Adrien's great at fencing, he is one of the only people my age who can beat me. We both share some aspects in our daily life, like tough and strict parents. He understands me, I guess. He can make me laugh while battling each other with wooden spoons and spatulas." Kagami finished with a small smile. Marinette laughed at the comment. She quickly wrote it all down on one side of the napkin, making sure it didn't rip. 

"Now the cons?"

"That's harder. He can be indecisive sometimes. He isn't the best liar, and is always sneaking off. He never tells off that one girl, Chloe. he doesn't stand up for himself, but always for his friends. He's oblivious. And he faintly smells like cheese. Always smells like cheese!" Kagami laughed at her own words while Marinette snorted. She liked it when Kagami let down one of her walls. But soon the emotionless face was back. Marinette wrote down the things Kagami listed. Some of them weren't cons to Mari, but this was not her opinion. 

"Now the other boy. His pros?" Marinette said as she flipped the napkin over. 

"He is obviously also a fencer. He is always smiling and in a happy attitude, he looks on the brightside. At least that's what I observed. He is kind and also wants to be my friend like Adrien. He can sometimes make me laugh, and includes me in conversations. Like me, he doesn't have many friends and was homeschooled. Not to mention he saves people's lives. But mostly I'm very curious. He's... particulier" Kagami said staring off like she was in deep thought. 

"The cons?" Marinette asked knowing she was about to hear a list of additives explaining how ridiculous the cat was.

"He can be... over the top. His hair is all over the place. He's sort of a flirt, and is reckless. He likes lame jokes, and I think he likes to annoy another of my friends on purpose." Kagami finished. Marinette wrote it all down and stared at the pros and cons. She never thought Chat's hair was a con, it was kind of cute. WAIT! What? She did not just think that! Nope! Natta! Zip! Didn't happen!

"Wow, I think you have a type." Marinette said, surprising herself. Chat was nothing like Adrien! 

"What do you mean?" Kagami asked.

"Um... they are both fencers, and have been homeschooled one time or another. But the cons are totally different, so maybe you just like blond fencers." Marinette said. Kagami tilted her head to the side.

"How did you know they were both blond?" She asked, Kagami sounded suspicious. Mari mentally freaked out.

"Um! Um, how you described the second boy sounds alot like the famous superhero, Chat Noir. You said he saves people, and he is a over the top fencer who is always smiling. Who else can it be?" Kagami nodded.

"Yes. Its him, we are friends." The fencer said. Mari tried to act impressed.

"That's so cool! I met him once too, he came over to my house and had pastries." The shorter haired girl raised her eyebrows.

"He came over? Like, to hang out?" Kagami asked. Marinette freaked out again.

"What? No, I live in a bakerie. He just came in to buy some food." Mari hated herself at the moment. The lie wasn't even that necessary to keep her secret, but for some reason she didn't want Kagami to know that she and Chat were friends. Kagami was about to answer when suddenly screams started a few streets away. They both quickly stood up.

"We should go hide!" Marinette called out, but Kagami took off in the direction of the screams. "Kagami!" Marinette yelled, but the other girl didn't listen and was quickly around the corner. "Dang it! Come on Tikki! I need to transform." She ran around the juice restaurant. When no one was looking she called for her transformation. Hopefully Kagami wouldn't get into to much trouble.


	3. New Ally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To defeat the akuma (who has a stupid name) there needs to be a third temporary miraculous holder. Ladybug choose the closest trustworthy user. Now Ladybug and Chat are working with Ma, a new horse superhero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ma means horse in chinese (I think). I looked it up.  
> Sorry this chapter is shorter than expected. Update will be 5/14/20. I'm planning on attempt flirting, except not from Chat or Buggy this time.

Adrien was sitting in the silver vehicle waiting in traffic to get home. The texts from Nino shined in his face from his phone, it felt nice that he had something to do while waiting. Plagg usually used up his battery in class but since it was a saturday his phone was charged. The little glutton was now snozzing in his bag, Adrien really hoped there was no akumas today. He had his mind full.

He knew Ladybug didn't love him back. He was pretty sure she was dating someone, but she couldn't get out of his mind. Everywhere he went, people chatted about Ladybug and himself. So it was difficult to stop thinking about her. He felt really bad for Kagami, he really wanted to make her happy and just say yes but she didn't deserve his indesion. Not when he had another girl keeping him distracted. Adrien and Kagami were still friends of course, he didn't want that to change. That was why he made sure he was friends with her as his superhero self just in case she didn't want to be friends as Adrien.

Right when he was about to text Nino back the car suddenly lurched to a stop. Screams could be heard through the closed window. Without saying anything to his driver, Adrien jumped out of the machine and booked it to a close by alleyway.

"Plagg! Claws Out!" A bright light surrounded him and he was suddenly covered with black leather. From the top of a building, Chat could see the akuma clearly. There wasn't a sentimonster in sight. The akuma was a girl in a dark blue suit. She looked like a ice dancer but without the skates. She moved like was on skates though, she glided across the ground. Not taking steps but glided very elegantly. The akumatized victim wore her black hair in a braid that swung back and forth. Chat Noir didn't know her power yet, so he decided to wait before attacking.

The akuma stuck her arm out and suddenly the closest people near her shrunk very small. Only Chats cat eyes were what allowed him to make out the tiny figures. Their high pitched shrieks struck Kitty's ears. It hurt.

"They treat me so little! Well how do you like it!" The akuma yelled. Chat jumped onto a light post.

"Woah there, Thumbelina! How about you calm down so we can have a real conversation instead of just SMALL talk." The akuma looked up at the cat with a hateful glare.

"My name is Tiny Olympics (AN: I am terrible at naming things)." The akuma growled.

"Ah, I see. Well Tiny let me just grab your akumatized item and I will be on my way." Chat said lightly.

"No way! Not on my watch!" She shot a beam at him, he just leaned to the side. The beam missed by a couple of inches. The cat had a smug grin. Tiny snarled before she suddenly turned to the side and smiled.

"A new victim!" Was all she said. Chat looked over to see Kagami running up the street toward them. The akuma was aiming her hand towards the fencer girl, Chat Noir quickly took out his baton and extended it so it hit Tiny's arm out of line from Kagami. The akuma cried out in pain before attacking Chat with more beams. He dodged every single one, getting closer and closer to the teenage dark blue haired girl. As soon as he had his chance he swooped Kagami in his arms and jumped to a building out of range from Tiny.

"What were you thinking?" Chat asked. "Did Ladybug ask you to help? If she didn't then you shouldn't have come near akuma battles. You know that right?" Kagami didn't answer but squinted up at him like he was a very difficult puzzle. "Wait here while me and Ladybug take care of the akuma then I will come and get you, ok?" He gave her a signature grin before jumping down to fight the akuma.

POTATO. POTATO. POTATO. POTATO. POTATO. POTATO!  
Ladybug's yoyo pulled her over a building and to the fight scene. Chat was jumping around, avoiding jets of light. Kagami wasn't anywhere on the road. This worried Buggy but she couldn't dwell on it. She jumped down, weapon ready to shield herself.

"Oh look, it's a big bug. How about I make you smaller?" The akuma smiled viciously.

"What's her power!" Ladybug called to Chat Noir as she sprung off cars and buildings so she wouldn't get hit.

"She has the power to shrink people. Name is Thumbelina." That was a weird name Ladybug thought.

"NO! Its Tiny Olympics!" And that's even weirder.

"LUCKY CHARM!" Buggy yelled and threw her yo-yo up into the air. A parisall fell into her open arms. She immediately recognized it as the one in her bedroom. "Chat! Keep her distracted! I will be right back!" Chat nodded with a smile.

Ladybug swung from building to building. She didn't take a direct path since Hawk Moth or Mayura might be watching, but she needed to hurry. Jumping into an alley and detransforming was easy. Getting past her parents unnoticed wasn't as much. It would be suspicious to run upstairs and run back down for no reason. So to avoid more lying, she hid in the line of people before quickly sneaking past her mom. She sighed in relief when she got to her room without being seen

"What miraculous are you going to chose?" Tikki asked as Marinette pulled the egg shaped Ladybug miraculous box.

"Well... this akuma can change people with her hands and not a physical weapon which is more difficult. We need to get close to her unexpectedly. So... maybe the horse miraculous? But Max is out of town." Mari frowned.

"It doesn't have to be the same miraculous holder." Tikki said encouragingly. Pigtails tapped her chin in thought.

"But I don't have time find a new trusted user and explain how to use a miraculous." Mari explained. Tikki only smiled.

"Then use someone else who has already has used a miraculous."

"That... can work!" The blue haired teen grabbed the horse glasses and put them in a small miraculous box that had spots covering the front. "Ok! Tikki, lets go!"

POTATO. POTATO. POTATO. POTATO. POTATO!

Kagami was sitting on top of the same building Chat had placed her on. She was content with watching the fight from afar even if she was itching for some action. Kagi didn't really know why she ran towards the akuma. She wasn't thinking, and if her mother ever found out then she would never be able to leave the house. Maybe Kagami ran to defy her mother and her stupid over protective rules. Maybe to get some excitement. Or because she knew it was her chance to observe the feline. He certainly was a weird one.

The talk with Mari made her realize that she does have a type. Both Adrien and Chat were blond, kind, happy, homeschooled, fencers. But their differences also made her wonder why she liked both. Adrien was polite, Chat was loud. Adrien was a good student and child, Chat seemed the opposite (well at first glance). Adrien was neat, Chat was wild. Adrien was fashionable, Chat wears a bell. Adrien's eyes are human, Chat's are cat eyes. It confused her but still it was something about them that made them seem similar.

The zip sound of a yoyo made her look over. Ladybug was standing on the roof staring at Kagami with her head tilted somewhat to the side.

"What are you doing up here?" Asked the superhero. Kagami shrugged, making sure her face was emotionless.

"Chat Noir put me up here to make sure I wasn't in danger." Explained the fencer. Ladybug nodded in understanding, her face oddly blank like she was trying to hide her own emotions. The spotted hero wasn't as good at keeping a poker face as Kagami and the non superhero could tell Buggy was... nervous?

"Kagami Tsurugi, will you take the miraculous of the horse to protect the greater good." Ladybug asked suddenly. Kagami's eyes widened in shock, all she could do was nod. "Then you would give back the miraculous once the mission is over." Ladybug smiled as she handed or a red and black spotted box. Kagami smiled back and took the box without hesitation.

"I thought I wouldn't be able to be Ryuuko."

"Hawk Moth won't know it's you because of the different mask, nor will anyone else." The bug themed girl said, which gave Kagami an idea. She opened to box, a bright light flew out. What looked like a small horse started to form.

"Hello, I'm Kaalki. Glad to make your acquaintance." The kwami had a british accent and talked formally. Kagami blinked at her before slightly smiling.

"Pleasures all mine. What are the transformation words?" The human girl asked.

"Just say, Kaalki Full Gallop." Answered the kwami.

"Kaalki Full Gallop!" Suddenly a strange glow surrounded her, the super suit fit snug on her body. She could tell her hair had lengthened and was partially in a braid that wrapped around her head while the rest of her dark locks flowed behind her. A horseshoe hung on her hip like Ladybugs yoyo. "Ready!"

"Then let's go help the Kitty!"

POTATO. POTATO. POTATO. POTATO. POTATO. POTATO!

Chat was sort of struggling. He was almost hit, about three times. But he was still his normal size, thank goodness. Ladybug left and he didn't know when she was returning so he had to hold off the akuma by himself until she returned.

He was relieved when he heard her call out his name. He glanced over to see his lady with a new superhero who had similar hair color. He could tell it was the horse miraculous by the horseshoe at the female's waist.

"Oh! A new Pegasus. What's your name?" He asked, holding out his hand. The girl took it with a small smile.

"My name is Ma. (AN: Got lazy so just used the word of horse in chinese)."

"Nice to meet you Ma! Can't wait to work with you!" Chat said excitedly, ducking behind a car.

"Me too." Ma had a smile, teeth partially showing.


End file.
